


Wie in einem Traum?

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Yaku bekommt durch einen Traum Besuch von dem FHQ!Kuroo.





	Wie in einem Traum?

**Author's Note:**

> leichte FHQ -Andeutung, aber nicht mehr ;)

_„Hey, bist du wach?“_

_Die Stimme kam Morisuke vage bekannt vor, weswegen er langsam seine Augen öffnete und in das Gesicht blickte, was direkt vor seinem schwebte._

_Die schwarzen, wilden Haare, die dem anderen zum Teil im Gesicht hingen, sorgten dafür, dass er etwas klarer erkannte, wem er gegenüber war._

_Was ihn ein weiteres Mal blinzeln ließ, waren die ... Hörner, oder was auch immer Kuroo zwischen seinen Haaren hatte, während er einen Umhang trug._

_Irgendwas war anders, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er in diesem Moment nicht wirklich klar darüber nachdenken._

_Erst recht nicht, als er spürte, wie Kuroo sich weiter zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste._

_Überrascht weitete Morisuke seine Augen, starrte den anderen an. Die dunklen Augen Kuroos leuchteten ein wenig rot, während diese Hörner so nah noch echter aussahen._

_Träumte er gerade?_

_Das hier musste ein Traum sein, oder?_

_Er bemerkte, wie Kuroo sich etwas mehr zu ihm beugte, seine Hände neben ihm abstützte und den Kuss intensivierte._

_Wie lange hatte er sich schon gewünscht, dass Kuroo ihn so küsste? Wie häufig hatte er sich schon gewünscht, dass er den anderen einfach berühren konnte?_

_Aber er wusste, dass das hier nur ein Traum war. Er träumte mal wieder davon, mit Kuroo zusammen zu sein, während sein Teamkamerad dabei irgendein merkwürdiges Kostüm trug._

_Allerdings musste Morisuke zugeben, dass Kuroo nicht schlecht in diesem Outfit aussah._

_„Ich habe dich vermisst, Yakkun“, flüsterte Kuroo ihm entgegen, sah ihn einfach nur ruhig an._

_„Kuroo“, murmelte Morisuke und ließ seine Hand unter den Umhang des anderen gleiten, fuhr ihm über den Rücken. Warum konnte das hier nicht real sein?_

_„Ich will dich nie wieder gehen lassen“, flüsterte Kuroo weiter, bevor er sich wieder vorbeugte und ihn erneut küsste._

_Morisuke schluckte ein wenig, genoss für einen Moment den Kuss, bevor er wieder einfach nur den anderen ansah. Kuroos Augen waren eindeutig zu Rot für normal, aber das lag vielleicht nur an diesem Outfit, in das er ihn hinein träumte, nicht? Dazu passte es irgendwie. „Ich will dich nicht mehr verlassen, Kuroo.“_

_„Niemand wird uns trennen“, sagte Kuroo ruhig daraufhin, „nicht einmal Oikawa wird uns noch einmal trennen. Du gehörst mir, Yakkun.“_

_Sämtliche Gedanken, die ihm in dem Moment kamen, wurden durch einen erneuten Kuss Kuroos weggeblasen und er ließ sich einfach nur fallen. Ließ sich von Kuroo berühren und hoffte nur, dass dieser Traum ewig andauerte._

_Er wünschte sich nur, dass Kuroo ihn in Wirklichkeit so berühren und küssen würde. Dass seine Liebe erwidert wurde. „Ich liebe dich, Kuroo.“_

–*–

Das Klingeln seines Weckers sorgte dafür, dass er zurück in die Realität geholt wurde.

Erneut hatte er davon geträumt, wie es war, wenn Kuroo ihn liebte. Ihn berührte. Ihn küsste.

Ein wenig seufzte Morisuke, bevor er sich erhob und sich für den Tag fertigmachte. Sie hatten am Nachmittag noch ein Trainingsspiel, auf das sie sich am Tag noch vorbereiten würden.

Es würde wieder alles wie immer zwischen Kuroo und ihm sein. Wieso sollte es auch anders sein?

Er hatte mal wieder nur geträumt, dass zwischen ihnen etwas war, selbst, wenn Kuroo diesmal anders gewesen war. Allen voran diese Hörner, die er gehabt hatte. Aber es war nur ein Traum und vermutlich hatte er irgendwelche Fantasien im Kopf, die sich mit diesem Traum vermischt hatten. Oder er hatte von irgendwas vorher gehört, was damit zu tun hatte. Nichts, worüber er sich größere Gedanken machen müsste.

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg zur Nekoma, wo er die anderen traf.

Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie Kuroo in seinem Traum ausgesehen hatte oder das er mal wieder davon geträumt hatte, dass Kuroo mehr für ihn empfand.

–*–

Nach ihrem Trainingsspiel blinzelte Morisuke kurz überrascht, während er sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß abtupfte.

Bekam er gerade Halluzinationen oder wieso sah er bei Kuroo gerade diese beiden Hörner, oder was auch immer das sein sollte?

Kurz rieb er sich über die Augen und blickte ihn erneut an, aber es war alles wieder normal.

Vermutlich machte ihn dieser Traum der vergangenen Nacht gerade einfach nur verrückt. So seltsam hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt, wenn er von Kuroo geträumt hatte.

„Yaku?“

Überrascht drehte er sich zur Seite und sah zu Kai auf, der ihn nachdenklicher ansah. „Was denn, Kai?“

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst blass aus, Yaku“, fing Kai an und legte den Kopf etwas schief, hielt Yaku kurz darauf eine Hand an die Stirn.

„Mir gehts gut, danke Kai“, wandte er ein und lächelte ihn einfach nur an. Sah er wirklich kränklich aus?

„Überanstreng dich nicht“, sagte Kai und lächelte ihn nun an, „nicht, dass du wirklich krank wirst.“

Morisuke sah ihn an und nickte, lächelte ihm entgegen: „Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf in Kuroos Richtung. Dieser besprach gerade etwas mit seinem besten Freund. Alles, außer der Tatsache, dass er schon eine ganze Weile in seinen Kapitän verliebt war und ständig von ihm träumte.

_„Ich will dich nie wieder gehen lassen, Yaku.“_

Kurz zuckte er zusammen, als er diese Stimme hörte und kurz darauf diese roten Augen vor sich erkannte.

Warum fühlte sich diese Stimme gerade so real an? Warum fühlte es sich an, als wenn ihn irgendwas von hier wegzerren wollte?

„Yakkun!“

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als er kurz darauf bemerkte, wie Kuroo ihn an den Schultern packte und ihm entgegensah. „... Kuroo?“

„Überanstreng dich nicht, Yaku“, sagte er und lächelte ihn ruhig an, fuhr ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange, „und wenn du dich nicht wohlfühlst, sprich mit mir.“

„Ich“, fing Morisuke an, stoppte aber, während er einfach nur in die dunklen Augen seines Teamkameraden sah. Nichts in diesen war rot, wie in seinem letzten Traum. „Kuroo ...“

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause“, hörte er nur noch Kuroos Stimme, bevor er spürte, wie Kuroo ihn auf seinen Rücken hievte.

Eigentlich wollte Morisuke protestieren, aber gleichzeitig fühlte es sich so gut an, weswegen er einfach nur seine Arme um den Hals seines Teamkameraden legte und sich gegen ihn schmiegte.

Für den Moment genoss er einfach nur das Gefühl, so nahe bei Kuroo zu sein, bevor er ein wenig wegdämmerte.

–*–

Erst als Kuroo ihn auf etwas Weichem ablegte, wurde Morisuke wieder wacher, weswegen er nun verwundert zu dem anderen blinzelte. „Was ...?“

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, Yakkun“, sagte Kuroo und lächelte ein wenig vor sich hin, „du solltest dich noch was ausruhen und ich schau mal, was ich zum Essen machen kann.“

Eigentlich wollte Morisuke protestieren und ihm sagen, dass er bei ihm bleiben sollte, aber dann ließ er sich doch nur in sein Bett zurückfallen und zog die Decke etwas zu sich hoch.

Kuroo war vermutlich nur so freundlich zu ihm, weil er so schwach ausgesehen hatte nach dem Training. Dabei wusste Morisuke nicht einmal, wieso er so ausgesehen hatte. Er hatte sich eigentlich gar nicht krank gefühlt.

Als er für einige Sekunden die Augen schloss, sah er nur wieder diese roten Augen Kuroos, während diese komischen Hörner aus seinen Haaren hervorschauten. _„Bleib bei mir, Yaku ...“_

Er schüttelte ernst den Kopf und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite, setzte sich einfach nur auf. Wieso verfolgte ihn dieses Bild von Kuroo, selbst, wenn er gar nicht schlief? Das war doch nur einer seiner Träume, oder?

Er bemerkte kaum, wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet wurde und erkannte seinen Teamkameraden erst, als dieser sich auf der Bettkante niederließ und ihn ruhig ansah.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen, Yaku“, fing Kuroo an und blickte ihm entgegen, „du weißt, dass wir dich bei vollen Kräften brauchen, wenn unser nächstes Turnier losgeht.“

„Kuroo, ich –“, murmelte Morisuke, während er ein wenig die Bettdecke umklammerte, bevor er ein Stück zu dem anderen rutschte.

„Yakkun?“, machte Kuroo mit einem mehr als überraschten Blick.

Eigentlich wusste Morisuke nicht einmal, was er gerade vorhatte, aber irgendwas sorgte dafür, dass er es riskierte. „Kuroo? Könntest du dir vorstellen, mich zu küssen?“

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Kapitäns änderte sich in etwas Geschocktes und Überraschtes. Was dafür sorgte, dass Morisuke es ein wenig bereute, dass er es überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte, zu fragen. Er wusste doch, dass es nur ein Traum bleiben würde.

„Yaku“, hörte er leise Kuroos Stimme, worauf er ihm wieder entgegensah, bevor er kurz darauf spürte, wie Kuroo ihn küsste, wenn auch zaghaft und nur für einen kurzen Moment, „das kann ich mir sehr wohl vorstellen.“

Blinzelnd starrte Morisuke ihm entgegen, lächelte dann allerdings und lehnte sich einfach nur gegen die Brust des anderen, verkrampfte seine Hände in dem Oberteil seines Teamkameraden. „Kuroo ...“

„Ich liebe dich, Yakkun“, sagte Kuroo ruhig, während er eine Hand auf den Rücken des anderen legte und ihn dicht bei sich hielt, „ich liebe dich so sehr.“

„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte Morisuke leise zurück, während er sich nicht von dem anderen wegbewegte, sondern es mehr gegen den Oberkörper Kuroos hauchte, „egal, wie du aussiehst.“

_„Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen, Yakkun. Du gehörst mir, ganz egal, was Oikawa davon hält.“_

Kurz zuckte Morisuke zusammen, schob sich ein Stück zurück und blickte zu Kuroo auf, blinzelte in dessen fast schwarze Augen, bevor er grinste: „Sag mir, dass du niemals zulassen würdest, dass Oikawa uns trennt.“

Überrascht hob Kuroo eine Augenbraue, bevor er grinste: „Oikawa? Von wem redest du bitte, Yakkun?“

„Hmm ... nicht so wichtig“, erwiderte Morisuke und schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Vermutlich sorgte diese Traumversion von Kuroo dafür, dass er gerade halluzinierte.

**Author's Note:**

> [me @ twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
